tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Last Dance
The Last Dance jest osiemnastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu Pamiętników Wampirów. Opis POTAŃCÓWKA W NIEBEZPIECZEŃSTWIE – Podczas, gdy liceum przygotowuje „Potańcówkę z lat 60-tych″, Elena zaczyna dostawać niepokojące wiadomości od Klausa z niespotykanego źródła. Bonnie stara się utwierdzać Jeremy’ego w przekonaniu, że jest jest wystarczająca silna, by pomóc Elenie, ale zmartwiony Jeremy prosi o radę Stefana. Caroline namawia Matta, aby zabrał ją na potańcówkę. Spodziewając się, że Klaus pojawi się na uroczystości, Damon i Alaric biorą udział, jako opiekunowie, jednak Klaus gra w skomplikowaną grę, która trzyma ich na krawędzi. W końcu Damon obmyśla plan działania, który wszystkich martwi i zaskakuje. Streszczenie Kiedy Klaus wypytuje Katherine o sztylet, ona mówi, że został użyty do zabicia Elijah. Wampir stwierdza, że Elijah musi pozostać martwy, ponieważ zawsze miesza mu szyki. Pyta ją również, czy Bonnie potrafiłaby zabić Pierwotnego bez sztyletu, jednak Katherine nic nie wiem na ten temat. Klaus daje jej nóż i każe wbijać w ciało dopóki jej nie pozwoli przestać. Elena podpisuje dokumenty, dzięki którym będzie właścicielką domu Salvatorów, a tym samym będzie bezpieczna przed Klausem. Zaprasza do domu Stefana i droczy się z Damonem. Jednak w efekcie zaprasza do środka i jego. Matt przychodzi po radę do matki Caroline. Kobieta każe mu udawać, że o niczym nie wie i zachowywać się normalnie w stosunku do jej córki. Klaus-Alaric przychodzi do szkoły podszywając się pod Saltzmana, gdzie po raz pierwszy widzi Elenę. Jeremy martwi się o Bonnie. On chciałby powiedzieć Elenie o niebezpieczeństwie jakie grozi jej przyjaciółce, ale dziewczyna nie zgadza się na to. Kiedy Elena rozmawia z Bonnie w szkolnej stołówce, podchodzi do nich koleżanka i oznajmia, że Klaus chce się z nią spotkać wieczorem na tańcach organizowanych przez szkołę. Elena mówi o wszystkim braciom Salvatore. Podczas ich rozmowy w domu, przychodzi Klaus-Alaric. Bonnie oświadcza, że jeśli już odnajdą Klausa ona go zabije, ponieważ posiada wystarczającą ilość mocy, którą demonstruje na Damonie. Widać, że Klaus jest zaskoczony jej stwierdzeniem. Maddox – czarownik Klausa, proponuje by ten sprowokował Bonnie tak, by musiał użyć całej swojej mocy co ją zabije, a tym samym oni pozbędą się zagrożenia z jej strony. Caroline z Mattem oraz Elena ze Stefanem przygotowują się do szkolnej potańcówki. Klaus przychodzi na imprezę do szkoły. Jeremy chce oddać Bonnie swój pierścień, ale ona twierdzi, że na nią nie działa. Dziewczyna, którą zauroczył Pierwotny, przekazuje przez mikrofon dedykację dla Eleny od Klausa. Wszyscy starają się dobrze bawić, próbując w ten sposób wywabić Klausa z ukrycia. Damon mówi Alaricowi, że dedykacja to tani chwyt i nie jest nią zaskoczony. Stefan informuje Caroline o całej sytuacji. Jeremy cały czas jest smutny, czym wzbudza podejrzenia Eleny. Kiedy Stefan z nim rozmawia dowiaduje się, że Bonnie może umrzeć podczas pojedynku z Klausem. Młodszy Salvatore jest zdenerwowany na Damona, że ukrył przed nim co może się stać z czarownicą. Elena próbuje porozmawiać z przyjaciółką i odwieść ją od zabicia Pierwotnego. Gdy Jeremy przechadza się korytarzem, spotyka uczniów szkoły zauroczonych przez Klausa. Kiedy chłopcy zaczynają go kopać zjawia się Stefan z Damonem. Jeden z licealistów wyciąga kuszę i strzela do Damona. Podczas rozmowy Eleny z Bonnie, dołącza do nich Alaric i twierdzi, że Klaus złapał Jeremiego. Kiedy dziewczyny biegną razem z nim do szkoły, orientują się, że coś jest nie tak. Wydaje im się, że Alaric jest zauroczony, jednak on wyprowadza je z błędu. Uświadamiają sobie, że w ciele Alarica jest Klaus. Kiedy z pomocą przychodzi im Damon, dziewczyny informują go jak wygląda sytuacja. Podczas walki z Klausem Bonnie pada martwa. Damon zabiera ciało czarownicy i informuje Jeremiego co się wydarzyło. Elena pyta Damona czy wiedział co grozi Bonnie, ten potwierdza – Elena go policzkuje. On wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że jej przyjaciółka żyje i znajduje się w domu, gdzie zginęły pozostałe czarownice. Cały plan miał na celu zmylenie Klausa, by uwierzył w śmierć Bonnie. Damon mówi Stefanowi, że nie powiedział mu o całym planie, ponieważ on przekazał by wszystko Elenie, a wtedy jej reakcja nie byłaby prawdziwa. Jeremy dotrzymuje towarzystwa Bonnie, łączą się przez internet z Eleną. Elena mówi Damonowi, że nie pozwoli by Bonnie za nią zginęła. Chce znaleźć inne rozwiązanie sytuacji. Dziewczyna przeprasza , że go spoliczkowała. On mówi, że jeśli ma wybrać między śmiercią Bonnie a jej, zawsze wybierze ją. Elena bez wiedzy braci schodzi do piwnicy i wyciąga sztylet z ciała Elijah. Obsada Postacie główne *Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katerina Petrova *Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert *Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood *Sara Canning jako Jenna Sommers *Matt Davis jako Alaric Saltzman/Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Marguerite MacIntyre jako Elizabeth Forbes *Gino Anthony Pesi jako Maddox *Anna Enger jako Dana *Mark Buckland jako Chad Soundtrack *Patrick Stump - Spotlight Oh Nostalgia *Kula Shaker - Hush *The Mamas & The Papas - Dedicated To The One I Love *Trent Dabbs - Last Kiss *The Birthday Massacre - I Think We’re Alone Now *The Manhattans - I Wanna Be (Your Everything) *The Dollyrots - Dream Lover Cytaty Elena: Przepraszam, kompletnie zapomniałam… Stefanie, czy zechciałbyś wejść do środka? Stefan: Z przyjemnością. Dziękuję. Damon: Co my mamy 12 lat, czy co? Elena: Jedno z nas ma. Czy obiecujesz, że jeśli cię wpuszczę, będziesz podporządkowywał się właścicielowi tego domu? Damon: Nie. Elena: Serio, Damon. Po mojemu, obiecałeś. Ja tu decyduję. Żadnych kłamstw, żadnych sekretów. Pamiętasz? Damon: Tak, Eleno, jasne. Elena: W takim razie, wejdź. Ciekawostki *Pierwsze wystąpienie Klausa w ciele Alaricka. Galeria Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 2